


Mine

by wolfwithwoodenteeth



Series: Fifteen Days of Valentine [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Jon Snow knows something, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Smut, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfwithwoodenteeth/pseuds/wolfwithwoodenteeth
Summary: When Sansa lets Jon take her into the backroom of the bakery, he does something that has her wondering...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't planning to write anything for Day 3 (Confessions), but then this happened...

They shouldn't be doing this. If any customers would happen to come into the bakery right now, they'd find the store empty. Sansa would have no satisfying explanation for her boss. If anyone caught them, she'd certainly lose her job. They shouldn't be doing this, but they are.

She didn't plan for this to happen, but when Jon walked into the bakery with that look in his eyes, she let out an involuntary whimper. She knew what he intended to do and she didn't even pretend to resist. Now Jon's hot body is keeping her pinned to the kitchen wall, while he's pressing open-mouthed kisses to her neck.

He swirls his tongue up to her earlobe to suck at it, as his hands start working on the buttons of her shirt. He's cupping her breasts through her bra while his teeth nibble their way down. The tips of his fingers brush over her hardened nipples as he licks a stripe up her sternum. Her head drops back against the wall and her eyes flutter closed. Her fingers start clawing at his back. 

When he closes his hot, wet mouth over her left nipple through the thin lace of her bra, a high mewl escapes from her mouth. He groans in response. One rough, warm hand is splayed against the skin of her back, while the other is kneading her right breast. She almost objects when he releases her, slowly moving his lips down to her navel, but she doesn't, because she knows his destination. Her arms are hanging limp next to her body.

He slips one hand into the waistband of her skirt, only pushing it down far enough to expose her hipbones. He kneels to pepper them with kisses which could almost be chaste. His hands slide up the back of her calves and thighs to squeeze her ass and the slight adjustment of her feet makes her aware of the wetness between her legs.

He's rougher now, yanking her skirt and thong down until she can step out of them. She can feel her arousal dripping down her thighs and her clit has become so swollen it's aching. He grabs her hips and commands with a low growl: "Look at me."

She does. His pupils are blown wide, his normally grey eyes black. His eyes flick down to her cunt and he bares his teeth in a predatory grin. He buries his nose in her damp curls and moans . He pulls back to see if she's still looking at him. She opens her legs and arches her hips off the wall. "Eager, are we?"

He takes his time, kissing and nuzzling his way up the inside of her thighs. When his eyes are level with her dripping curls again, he glances up at her, slightly opening his mouth and flicking out his tongue only to lick his own lips. His breath washes over her lower lips and she squeezes her eyes shut. "Oh, no! Keep your eyes own me, sweet girl."

He hooks her right leg over his shoulder and inclines his head to start lapping up her juices. He's teasing her, tracing her lips and even circling around her clit, but still carefully avoiding it. His tongue teases her entrance, finding its way in and it feels good, so good, but it's not enough. "Please, Jon, I need..."

Her fingers curl into his hair, trying to guide his mouth exactly where she wants it, but he refuses to obey. He even pulls back to grin at her. "You taste so much sweeter than those lemon cakes you sell here."

The whimper that leaves her mouth is clearly one of frustration and he finally gives in. He closes his mouth over her nub and chuckles. Her grip on his curls tightens, twisting them around her fingers and her hips buck forward involuntarily. He hums and sucks as his hand joins his mouth, sliding back between her legs to stroke the sensitive spot between her two holes.

They travel further into the crease of her ass, tickling and teasing, but never breaching, just the way she likes it. She comes with a shudder and a cry, but he's not allowing her any rest. He removes his mouth for a moment only to allow his fingers to spread her abundant wetness between her folds, before he dips his tongue into her.

She tries to pull him away, but he's relentless. His thumb is pressed to her clit and he's dragging it over it with increasing speed and pressure while his tongue is fucking her. She's almost ashamed at how fast she's falling apart under his attention again. Her moans have grown so loud she's certain people outside can hear her.

Before she's able to come down, his mouth is on her nub again. He flicks his tongue out and starts tracing a pattern with it. Up and down in a loop. A single circle. Up, down, up.  _This is new._ His tongue curls, moves up, down, up again, the circle again. Down, up, down, up. She mewls and finds herself vaguely wondering at what he's doing.

His fingers slide between her folds, spreading more wetness. His thumb enters her cunt, pumping in and out of her as his middlefinger is circling her other hole. He's doing it again, repeating that earlier pattern. She's quite certain there's a logic to it, but she's past caring, she just pushes his head closer. For a moment he falters, grinning into her cunt, before continuing his ministrations.

She's close again and he can feel it too. She can tell by the way the fingers of his left hand are digging into the flesh of her hip. When she's only a moment away from reaching her orgasm, his finger thrusts into her and he's filling both her holes, while he's lavishing attention on her clit. Her mouth falls open in a silent cry. She's too hoarse from her earlier screams to produce any sound.

This time he does work her through it, helping her come down and keeping her from collapsing to the floor. When her breathing has steadied somewhat, he starts kissing his way up her body. She opens her eyes when he's on his feet again, taking in his glistening, dark red lips. He attacks her mouth in a hungry kiss and she sucks and licks her own juices from his lips and tongue.

When she finds herself able to think again, she asks him. "What exactly were you doing there at the end, with your tongue?"

To her surprise his ears turn pink and he tries to avoid her gaze. "Nothing."

She grabs his face, forcing him to look at her. "Just some letters," he mumbles, still averting his eyes.

"Which letters?"

His cheeks are flushed a dark red now. "My name," he whispers, "I was writing my name."

"Oh!"

She's utterly spent, but the idea sends another jolt of pleasure down her groin. "I'm sorry, I won't do it again, if you don't like it."

He's finally meeting her eyes and it occurs to her he somehow resembles a sad puppy. "No, Jon Snow. I liked it very much. You can do it again whenever you want."

The faint smile appearing on his face quickly turns wicked. "How about now?"

 

 

 

 


End file.
